


The Transfer Student

by andyzm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Muggle-born, Multi, School, Self-Harm, Self-Insert, Slow Burn, Teen Romance, The Golden Trio, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyzm/pseuds/andyzm
Summary: Y/n is a new student to attend Hogwarts during fourth year. Not only is she muggleborn, but she's American. Uses all the characters from the Golden trio, except it takes place in modern times, not the 90's. Also, has the plot of prisoner of Azkaban.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader, Harry Potter/Reader, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley/Reader, Hermione Granger/Reader, Lavender Brown/Reader, Neville Longbottom/Reader, Parvati Patil/Reader, Remus Lupin/Reader, Ron Weasley/Reader, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is basically just background information, and kind of sets the scene for the story, but if you want, you can skip it. This is also my first work so please give feedback on what you guys would want me to add.

If you had asked y/n if she believed in magic a few months ago, she wouldn’t have had a solid answer. But wow, was she in for a shock. One day during her summer break, y/n went to get the mail, and while sorting through the families mail, she noticed a fancy looking letter with her name on it. 

Weird, she thought. She opened it, and was confused for two main reasons. The first being that she allegedly got into some magic school in England, and the second, that the school didn’t even have a website, or phone number that she could contact them with. Given the weird circumstances, she just threw the letter out, assuming it was some type of scam.

The next day, a carbon copy of the previous day’s mail arrived. Y/n was even more confused, and she still didn’t know what to do about it, so she just put it in her room, under her bed, and ignored it. This happened for the next few days, until Sunday. 

Somewhere around noon, there was a knock on the door.

“Y/n can you get it, I’m in the kitchen making lunch”.

“Alright”, y/n yelled to her mom in the next room. She walked up to the front door, and looked through the peephole.

“Mom, it’s some old lady, I don’t want to answer”.

Y/n’s mom walked to the door, while y/n stepped back. Her mom looked through the peephole herself, and y/n could see the confused expression on her mom’s face. Nonetheless, her mom opened the door.

“Hello, is this the household of Y/N L/N” the woman spoke in a British accent. Y/n couldn’t help but notice the kind of weird clothes the lady was wearing.

“Yes, why” y/n’s mother said uncomfortably.

“Well, I know this is a bit unorthodox, and you are probably confused, so I’ll explain. My name is Minerva McGonagall, a professor at hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I’m here because we have yet to get a response to our letters regarding your daughter's attendance, but being that she comes from a family of muggles, I have also come to answer any questions, or concerns you might have”.

“I’m sorry, what letters are you talking about”, y/n’s mom asked, now even more confused about this whole situation.

“We’ve been sending letters to this address everyday for the past five days”, the british lady told, in a matter of factly voice.

“Y/n, do you know what letters she’s talking about”

“Yo those letters were real? I thought they were a scam, or prank or something, I’ve got them under my bed”

“You didn’t think to tell me”

“I’m sorry mom I didn’t know they were real, so I didn’t think it mattered. They looked cool also, so I wanted to keep them”

“Bring one out here right now”

Following her mothers orders, Y/n went to her room, and quickly returned, with one of the fancy letters.

“Sorry I didn’t respond, I thought it was some scam or something”

“That’s quite alright dear, it’s quite common we don’t get a response from muggleborns until a staff member shows up” McGonagall said in a calm voice.  
What the hell is a muggleborn, Y/n thought to herself.

After much explaining, and back and forth, Y/n learned that she was a witch, and that she would also be the first witch from America. She was also told that she would be the only new student in her grade that year however, because since she lives in America, it took them longer than usual to find her. After much begging on Y/n’s side, her mom finally gave in, but told her daughter that if she didn’t like the school, she could leave at any time to come home. Y/n thanked her mom, and then left with the woman who had knocked on her door only hours prior.

The next week was a daze. Y/n was dealing with a whole new world, and that's not even accounting for the aspect that she is in a whole new continent. Her mom gave her some money before she left, and because of wizard inflation, Y/n actually had a decent sum of money. Nice, she thought. 

The woman McGonagall, who proved to be very nice, and very maternal, helped Y/n throughout this whole time. Whether it be taking her to get her wand, or helping her find the books she was going to need for the course. Y/n actually liked her a lot, and not that she would say it out loud, but McGonagall was also quite fond of the teen. 

Not only did she buy the necessary books, but Y/n bought whatever looked interesting, and can you blame her? These are books about magic, and how to do magic, who wouldn’t want as many as they could? This was very impressive to McGonagall, and reminded her of another muggleborn girl, and she figured that once the term started, she could have Hermione partner up with Y/n, to help her adjust to her new life.

Now, being that Hogwarts has never had a student join, apart from 1st year, they decided to go about it differently. They had her visit Hogwarts a week before all the other students attended, and be sorted. Even though the whole thing was explained to her, Y/n was still nervous. With the research she did, she liked Slytherin house, and thought it suited her, but she also knew that a lot of people there wouldn't like her, being that she was a muggleborn. She genuinely didn’t know where she would be put, and it scared her.

She sat down in the chair, and had the hat placed on her head.

Hmmm, what an interesting mind we’ve got here. Plenty of wit, and creativity, you could do well in Ravenclaw. Oh, but what's this here, hmm, hard worker, and dedicated to tasks and goals, seems you would be well suited in Hufflepuff.

Hearing all of this just frightened Y/n more than anything, but she was also very focused, listening to every word said.

Now, I see your ambition, and your courage and bravery, and how you value it over your other traits. Well, this would put you in…………………….GRYFFINDOR.

Y/n didn’t really know what this meant, and figured she would try to find something about it in one of the books she read. The most inconvenient thing about this whole wizarding world is that they don’t have a google, she thought as she was getting up from the chair. 

“Alright dear, so here’s the paper with the address to the train station, as well as the ticket” McGonagall said as she handed the girl a slip of paper. “Now I know this might sound silly, but you are going to have to run into the wall to get to the platform”.

Y/n didn’t want to seem dumb, and keep asking questions, so she just smiled and thanked the woman, before the two departed. 

Whatever, Y/n thought to herself. I’ll just wait until I see someone else do it, and I can just copy them.

With that thought, she braced herself for the following week.


	2. All Aboard the Hogwarts Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N arrives at the train station, and gets onto the Hogwarts express. Who does she meet, and become friends with????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this isn't that good, I'm trying, but if you guys have feedback please let me know.

The week had gone by in a blur. Y/n had spent the majority of the time reading some of her new books, or just skimming the more boring ones. But the day had finally come. September 1st. 

Y/n was extremely nervous. Starting a new school is scary enough, but it's even worse when you’re the only new student. She knew how to get to the platform, being that McGonagall told her how to, but she was still nervous. Just as she had planned, she waited by herself until she saw some other people go through first. She then tried her luck at it.

The next thing she knew, she was surrounded by all these teenage looking kids, and their parents, full of suitcases, and their pets. It worked, she thought. Without hesitation, she loaded her bags onto the train, and tried to find an empty compartment to sit in, scared to try and make any friends. 

Just my luck, she thought. All the compartments were already full, except for one that had what looked to be a teacher sleeping in it. Well, at least I won’t have to talk to him, she thought, as she sat inside the compartment. Y/n plugged her headphones into her phone, and started to listen to some music while waiting for the train to leave.

Right after the train's departure, she saw a group of three kids who looked to be her age, walking up the aisle of the train. Next thing she knew, they were opening the door to her compartment. Oh no.

“Sorry to bother you, but do you mind if we sit here? There’s no other compartments available” the girl said, already walking in.

“Sure”, Y/n said while scooching over, to make room for the girl to sit, while the two boys sat opposite, on the side with the teacher.

“Wait are you the American”, the girl asked.

“I guess” y/n responded more quietly, trying to avoid the attention that was now on her.

“Well my name is Hermione Granger”, the girl said while pointing to herself. “This is Harry Potter, and that's Ronald Weasely”.

“You can just say Ron”, the red head boy chimed in.

“Y/N L/N”, y/n said in a half confident, half nervous voice. “I’m a freshman, what about you guys”.

“What” Ron had asked in a very confused voice, which made Y/n embarrassed, feeling that she said something wrong.

“Oh, I guess that’s more of an American word” Y/n said with a small waiver in her voice. “I think I’m what you guys call a fourth year”. 

“Us too”, Hermione said, while flashing a smile. “Do you know what house you’re in yet?”.  
“I think it’s called Gryffindor, or something like that? I don’t know, but I remember it’s like the red one”.

“We’re all Gryffindor too, that's amazing” Hermione spoke again. I guess she’s the talker of the group, Y/n thought to herself, while listening to the girl ramble on about the history of the house. 

“So you’re from America?” Hermione circled back to the subject, once she had finished her tangent.

“Yeah”

“What part”

“Um, (your state)”

“Oh cool, I’ve heard of that before. I’ve always wanted to travel there when I’m older”, Hermione said in an energetic tone.

“So how is it that this is your first year attending Hogwarts?” Ron asked, cutting off Hermione.

“Well, from what the woman who came to my house told me, it’s partially because I live in America, and partially because neither of my parents were magic, so they didn't know about it”.

“So you’re muggleborn” Ron spoke again.

“What’s that”.

“It’s the word for someone who’s a wizard or witch, but neither of their parents are” Hermione interrupted. “I am too”.

“Oh, then yeah I guess”.

“We have so much in common, I feel like we’re going to be really great friends” Hermione said while smiling again. Y/n did have to admit, there was something really nice about this girl, and hoped the two of them would become friends.

“That’s great, I was so scared coming here because I didn’t know anyone” y/n responded.

“Well don’t worry, you can hangout with us” Hermione said speaking for the group. “And being that you’re in Gryffindor, and you’re the same year, we’re going to be in the same dorm, so we’re going to see you a lot”.

“Oh cool”, y/n said.

“So what about you” you asked pointing towards Harry. “You haven’t really spoken yet, so how was your summer? Let's get to know each other”.

“You don’t know about me already”, he asked, kind of confused.

“Why would I”, y/n asked, feeling kind of confused.

“Harry’s just kind of famous” Hermione had said so nonchalantly, that it almost didn’t click in y/n’s mind what she had said.

“Oh sorry” Y/n said to the boy.

“No, don’t apologize”, Harry said, “It’s kind of nice that you don’t. Everyone here seems to know a lot about me, it’s nice to have someone not see me how they do”.

“So what’s your deal then, Mr. Popularity”.

He explained the whole Voldemort thing, while Hermione filled in the gaps, seemingly knowing more about the story than he did.

“Wow. That’s really cool” y/n said. “I’m sorry to hear about what happened to your parents though. My dad died a few years ago, I didn’t really like him that much, but it’s still hard”, y/n said trying to seem sympathetic.

“Thanks”, Harry said. Maybe it was her not knowing that much about him, and not treating him like a celebrity, or maybe that she was able to empathize with him, but he couldn’t help but feel a connection to the girl.

The group of four continued chatting, and talking about stuff like what they all did over the summer, and their lives and stuff, while Hermione also tried to explain the deal about Hogwarts to Y/n. None of them were really paying much attention to their surroundings until suddenly, the train stopped.

“That’s weird”, Hermione said as she looked out the window. “The train usually doesn’t stop until we’ve gotten to Hogwarts”.

“Maybe they just need to pick something up” Ron said, trying to understand the situation.

The doors to the train opened, and standing in the front were these weird, hooded creatures. Y/n had never seen something like this before, and they kind of looked like those cheap halloween decorations you can get at party city to her, but she knew something was up, because everyone else looked terrified. 

While they all stared at them, Harry seemed to have passed out. Suddenly, the teacher in the compartment woke up, and he did some spell that made them go away. The train door shut, and within the minute, the train started to move again.

The teacher went back to his seat, and opened his suitcase. Rummaging through, he pulled out what looked like a bar of chocolate. He split it up, and handed it to the four kids.  
“Here” he said while putting a small piece in his mouth. “Chocolate helps with dementor attacks”.

“Are you a new professor” Hermione asked while copying the man's actions.

“Remus J. Lupin” the man said, while putting his hand out, which Hermione hesitantly shook. “I’m the new defense against the dark arts teacher”.

“Wow, you seem good at your job then”, y/n said.

The man let out a small laugh. “Thanks for the compliment”.

Harry seemed a little on edge, and pushed himself more up in his seat. So what were those dementor things, I’ve never heard of them before”, he said while he started to nibble on the chocolate he was given. “And how come I was the only one who passed out”.  
“Well, Dementors are usually only seen at Azkaban, as they guard the prison, but they were employed by the ministry this year, as a way to protect Hogwarts, in case Sirius Black shows up”.

Y/n looked at Hermione confused, hoping the girl knew what just happened, because Y/n did not understand a word he just said.

“Are you muggleborn,” the professor asked, seeing the visible confusion on the girl's face, hoping to explain to her the situation going on.

“Y/n’s the new transfer student from America, and yeah, she is”, Hermione said, before Y/n could get a word in.

Lupin explained the whole situation of what happened over the summer, and how Sirius Black was an escaped prisoner. He also explained what azkaban, and dementors were.  
Yikes, I picked a bad year to start, Y/n thought internally.

The four kids continued chatting, and tried to include the professor in their conversation, as to not be rude. A few hours later, they had finally arrived at Hogwarts, and they stepped off the train. Following her new friends, as to not get lost, Y/n got in a carriage that was seeming to be pulled by some horse type creatures. 

“Are they supposed to look like that, or are they underfed”, Y/n asked her friends.

“What are you talking about”, Ron asked, kind of confused.

“Those horse type thingies”, Y/n said, gesturing to the front of the carriage. “They look a little underweight”.

“There’s nothing there,” Ron said.

“Well, I’m pretty sure those are thestrals, but I’m not sure what they’re supposed to look like,” Hermione said, while settling into her seat, next to you. “Only people who have witnessed death can see them”.

“Oh, okay then” was all Y/n said, not trying to make the conversation more awkward then it already was becoming. She just hoped that nobody asked her why she was able to see those horses. She decided to try to change the topic quickly, before anyone could keep the conversation flowing.

“So, those dementors, kinda crazy right?”, y/n said with tension in her voice.

“I’m surprised Dumbledore is even allowing them nearby” Hermione said, as she trailed off into a long rant about the new guests on the Hogwarts grounds.

The four kids soon delved into different topics, and all seemed normal, but Harry was still wondering how that new girl was able to see the thestrals, as well as his worry for the new year, as he had an uneasy feeling in his stomach, with everything going on.


	3. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n and her new friends Hermione, Harry, and Ron arrive at Hogwarts, and have a fun and good time on the first night of the school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter, as always, if you have any feedback, please let me know.  
> _________________________________________________________________________________________

After the first years were sorted, everyone went to the cafeteria, or the great hall, or some other fancy name that Y/n couldn’t remember, to eat the first dinner of the school year. Y/n sat with her new friends, and listened to them talk all about the new classes they were taking this year, and going over their schedules. She would intermittently ask questions about the curriculum, and the coursework to Hermione, and Hermione had offered to tutor Y/n, so she could catch up quicker. Y/n had talked about the stuff she had already learned from all the books she had read within the past week, and a massive grin grew on Hermione’s face.

“Bloody hell, there's two of them now” Ron whispered to Harry, which caused Harry to let out a small chuckle. 

“What is it with you two, and reading all these books, and studying so much”, Ron asked Hermione and Y/n, who were talking about some charm that he could honestly say he had never heard of.

“Imagine finding out that you can do magic for the first time, and all this cool stuff you never knew about existed, you wouldn;t want to know as much as you can about it”, Y/n had said. “I mean, like how cool is it that you can make all these cool potions, and do these cool spells and you don’t want to know more”.

“Exactly Ronald”, Hermione had said. “I don’t understand how you can not find this stuff fascinating”.

“I guess that makes sense”, Ron mumbled, slightly embarrassed he had been given such a good, and thorough answer.

While the four Gryffindors were talking, someone decided to tap on Harry’s back, trying to get his attention, which caused the whole group to see what was up.

“Potter, is it true you fainted”, some blonde with a green tie said. “I mean, you actually fainted”.

“Shove off Malfoy”, Ron retorted, defending his best friend.

“Yo who’s this bitch”, Y/n asked her friends, a little too loudly, causing the bitch in particular to hear.

“Excuse me, who do you think you are, that you speak of me like that” Malfoy spoke in an angered, yet shocked voice.

“Um, why are you being mean to my friend” y/n told him. “We’re literally just chilling, and you just come in and act like a little bitch” she said, causing shock in the trio, as nobody had ever talked to malfoy like that before.

“Ah, so you must be the American everyone was talking about”, he said with a slight shift in tone. “Draco” he said, putting his hand out to shake, “Draco Malfoy”.

Y/n just stared at him confused. “Okay”, she said, as she just continued to talk to her friends. 

Draco’s cheeks filled with heat, and he walked back to his table, before the others could notice his face flushed with embarrassment. He had never been treated this way before by someone. Almost everyone at Hogwarts either feared, or respected him. Sometimes both. However, he wasn’t going to give up, as he had wanted to become friends with the American, or at least not be enemies. Not that he saw this as a chance to be nice, but just so he could brag to others, being that he’s Draco Malfoy.

“Bloody hell, I can’t believe you did that?” Ron managed to say after he knew Draco was out of earshot.

“What do you mean” Y/n asked, now worried she might have made enemies with the wrong person.

“Well Draco is just known for being a bully, that's all” Hermione said. 

“That was awesome though”, Harry started, leaning over the table slightly, as to get closer to Y/n. “Nobody has ever talked to him like that”.

Y/n put her face in her hands, and groaned. “Did I really just make my life ten times harder?” she had said, mainly to herself.

Hermione wrapped her arm around her new found friend. “No, because you have us”, she said while squeezing Y/n just a little tighter. “Draco may be an asshole, but he’s just one dude, meanwhile you’ve got three awesome friends”.

“Also almost the whole school hates him” Harry cut in.

“That too”, Hermione then wrapped Y/n into a half hug. Which cheered up the girl.

The kids had just started to converse again, when almost out of nowhere, a pair of red headed twins walked up to them.

“Who’s your new friend?” one of them said.

“Yeah, we’ve never seen her before, unless she’s a first year” the other started-

“But she looks too old to be a first year” the first one finished.

“Y/n is the transfer student from America” Hermione told them.

“Wicked”, they both said in unison.

Y/n just stayed quiet, being that she had no clue who these kids were.

“Y/n, these are my brothers Fred and George”, Ron said, while pointing each twin out, with their name.

“I’m Fred, he’s George” one of them corrected.

“No you’re not” Harry said, calling out their lie.

“Good catch Harry”, Fred replied with a smirk.

“This won’t be confusing at all”, Y/n had said, trying to find some differences between the two, so she could tell them apart.

“It wouldn’t be fun if it wasn’t” Fred joked.

“So you’re from America, what’s that like”, George asked.

“From what I’ve seen, it’s pretty much the same, except the food is better there, and different accents” Y/n said while shifting in her seat to face the twins. “But I’ve only been here for a week so I don’t know that much about here yet”.

“Well I like your accent” Fred said.

“Thanks” 

“Its so weird, I’ve never met someone with an American accent in person, it’s kind of hot”

“Hey, back off” Ron half yelled at his brother, which caused a laugh from everyone except himself.

“Can we make a list of words, and then have you read them” George had asked

“Uh, sure”

The two twins ran off to back to their seats, and when Y/n had looked back, she saw them with a piece of paper, and some feather pen. Guess they weren’t joking, Y/n thought.

The rest of the evening was pretty fun, but a little overwhelming. 

Hermione had given Y/n a quick tour of the school, basically just explaining the most important stuff, like how the stairs can move, and where most of the classes are. She also took Y/n to the library, and explained the organization scheme. She showed Y/n which books would help her catch up, and showed her how to check them out.

Y/n couldn’t believe it though. This library was the coolest thing she had ever seen. It’s size alone was enough to make her day, but the whimsicalness, and the warmth, and comfort of the whole atmosphere was just awesome.

Hermione noticed the fascination, and wonder in her new friends eyes.

“I know, it’s amazing,” she told her American friend.

“I’ve just never seen anything like this before” Y/n said, still looking around the massive room in amazement. “It’s so beautiful, and fantastic, but all these kids are just used to it, and don’t even really bother coming in here”. 

“I know, it's such a shame” Hermione proceeded to say, while wrapping an arm around her slightly shorter friend's shoulder, and giving her a side hug. “But at least now I have someone to enjoy it with”.

The two girls smiled, and continued to look around at the books. Hermione basically knew everything there was to know, and Y/n was so glad that she met this girl, and that they had become friends. She seemed so cool, and so nice, and they had such a good connection. Hermione kept walking around, explaining the different subjects, while every so often, she would grab a book, and hand it to Y/n. Eventually though, it got late, and the librarian kicked the girls out. 

On their way back, Hermione explained more about the school’s architecture, and curriculum, Y/n listening intently, trying to learn as much as she could, so she wouldn’t seem like she had no clue what she was doing here. 

The friends eventually went back to the common room, and Hermione had taken Y/n to their dorm, and had shown her around. She had also shown Y/n where she could put her things, and then started to unpack her own things. Y/n opened her suitcase, and organized her clothes, and then put them in drawers. Hermione had introduced Y/n to the other two dorm members, Parvati and Lavender. The girls seemed nice, and they had chatted for a while. Afterwards, Y/n followed her friend back to the common room, to meet up with the other half of the group. 

When they had returned to the common room, you saw that the boys were sitting on one of the couches, and were chatting amongst themselves. Hermione and Y/n sat next to them, and joined the conversation.

“I just don’t understand why we even learn divination, it’s not even real magic, it doesn’t make sense” Hermione said, clearly annoyed that this was one of the classes she wasn't the best at.

“It seems pretty fun though, from what I’ve read” Y/n chimed in.

“It probably would be, if it wasn’t for Professor Trewlawney” Harry said.

“She that bad”

“The woman is mental” Ron said.

“Well now I’m very interested to meet her” Y/n said, with a slight laugh. “By the way, what extracurriculars does this school have”.

“What’s an extracurricular?” Ron had asked. 

“You know, like, clubs and like sports and stuff,” Y/n replied.

“Well there’s quidditch, but that’s pretty much it” Harry had said.

“What’s quidditch” Y/n asked.

Harry and Ron spent the next ten minutes constantly interrupting the other, and talking over each other while trying to explain the complex sport to Y/n.

“That's it?” Y/n had said midway through the boy's explanation. “There’s nothing else to do?” she said, kind of disappointed.

“Well it’s a very popular sport here, and we don’t know much about muggle sports” Ron had said.

“That’s valid, I guess,'' Y/n had said, slightly disappointed. How was she supposed to live here for a year with almost nothing to do. “Can people create clubs and stuff”, she had asked her three friends, though specifically Hermione, knowing that she would have the answer.

“Nobody has tried to, but you can always ask” she told her friend.

“Cool, cool” Y/n said back.

“What sports did you have at your old school?” Ron had asked, now curious by his new friends interest in them.

“Well, I played soccer, which I think is everyone except America calls futbol, which is pretty simple. There's two nets, and you try to get the ball in the other team's net, but you can only use your feet...” the girl was explaining, as she shifted in her seat, leaning more into her friends, as she went into more detail about soccer, and more sports.

Harry couldn’t help but notice the excitement that Y/n spoke with, and he had to admit, it was pretty cute seeing how passionate she was about this.

Harry was interrupted from his thoughts by Ron’s loud voice.

“Well you should try out for quidditch then, it seems kind of like a mix of a bunch of muggle sports” he started, and he motioned to Harry. “Aren’t there two chaser spots open this year anyways?” he asked his friend.

“Yeah, you’d probably do great,” he said to Y/n.

“Eh, we’ll see” Y/n said as she pushed her y/h/c out of her face. “I wouldn't want to embarrass myself”.

“Please, you may have never played before, but you would still do better than half the kids who try out,” Ron said to his new friend.

“Harry could also show you some tips” Hermione had said, looking up from the book she had opened while her three other friends were talking about sports.

“Yeah, it’d be fun” Harry had said.

“Maybe” Y/n had said. “But I do want to learn how to play anyway, so you better stay true to your word” Y/n had kjoked to her friend.

“Of course” Harry had said.

The group continued their conversation, but after a while, kids slowly started to leave the common room, to get ready for tomorrow, and that’s when Hermione figured time was up.

“Well, Y/N and I are headed back to our dorm, we have class tomorrow, and we’re not going to be late”, Hermione got up and y/n followed suit.

“Bye guys, see you tomorrow”, y/n said in a soft voice, before following Hermione up the stairs to the dorm.

The boys waved as the two girls disappeared from sight.


	4. Divination or Drama?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n and her friends (Harry, Ron, Hermione) go to their first class of the year (divination).

The next morning, Y/n was woken up by a loud alarm, and it startled her so much, she felt her heart drop to her stomach.

“Don’t worry” Lavender started, while rubbing her eyes. “You’ll get used to it eventually”.

Y/n smiled back, while pulling herself out of bed. She grabbed her uniform, and headed to the bathroom. She changed out of her pajamas, then she brushed her hair, and teeth, and went back to the dorm, and met up with Hermione. 

“I’m impressed, Harry and Ron are never this quick, I’m usually alone for the first fifteen minutes of breakfast”. 

“Yeah, I try to be as on time for things as I can”

“I’m so glad we met yesterday”, Hermione said while grabbing y/n into a hug.

The two girls walked back down the stairs to the cafeteria, and sat at the same table they had sat at yesterday. While they were eating their breakfasts, Hermione was explaining the schedules, and comparing them, when she realized that she and Y/N shared all of their classes. 

“This is perfect”, she said. “I can show you where everything is”.

“Thank goodness” y/n replied with a smile. “With how big this castle is, I would probably get lost, and never be seen again”.

Both girls continue joking, and chatting the morning away, until their friends finally arrive, and sit with them.

“Oh God, please tell me she’s not an early bird too,” Ron said while sitting down. Y/n couldn’t help but notice that the boy looked like he literally rolled out of bed, put on his uniform, and ran to the cafeteria.

“You bet your ass I am”, Y/n said jokingly while taking a sip of her drink. “I’m not missing any magic classes”.

“Well Hermione, you must be thrilled that you now have a friend who’s just as crazy as you are about school” Harry said while popping a slice of toast in his mouth. 

“Well it's not just because of that Harry, Y/n is a very good friend” Hermione said, and she seemed slightly defensive that someone would try to minimize her friendship with Y/n.

“I’m just joking, don’t worry” Harry said, giving Hermione a pat on the shoulder.

“So we have divination first, right?” Y/n said as she kept eyeing her schedule, trying to make sense of it.

“Tragically, yes” Hermione replied.

“I mean, it seems fun though, y’know” Y/n said, while continuing to eat her breakfast. “I mean, from what I’ve read, it doesn’t seem that hard, and it looks cool. Like the idea of being able to predict the future”.

“Trust me” Hermione started, while turning to Y/n. “Once you go to some of the other classes, you’ll see how lame divination is in comparison”.

“Hermione just doesn’t like that she’s not the best in that class” Ron interjected.

Hermione gave him a small smack on his arm. 

“That’s not true, it just seems like bs, I mean, Professor Trewlawney has never made an accurate prediction in class” Hermione told the group, while finishing off her plate.

“That’s fair” Y/n said, “But i feel like even if the teacher sucks, the class itself might still be good”.

“True” Harry said while shoving some scrambled eggs in his mouth. “Like Defense against the Dark Arts”.

“Why” Y/n asked. “Does the teacher suck?”

“Depends who’s the teacher” Ron said with a half laugh, which confused Y/n.

“It’s a good class,” Harry started. “Y’know, useful, and fun-”

“-But we have a different teacher every year” Hermione said while cutting off Harry.

“Damn” Y/n said while finishing off her plate. “Well Lupin seemed like he would be a good teacher yesterday, so hopefully this year will be good”.

“Yeah” Hermione replied while making sure that all of her books were in her bag. “Maybe we can actually learn something useful this year”.

The group continued their chatter, while they finished off their breakfast, and they then started to make their way over to the exit of the cafeteria. While they were headed to the divination classroom, the staircase had started moving, which although Y/n knew was supposed to happen, still caught her off balance. Thankfully, a certain black haired boy took notice, and grabbed her waist, before she fell.

“Thanks,” Y/n said while looking into Harry’s eyes, a small blush forming on her face. Embarrassment, or attraction, who knows. “These stairs are such a hazard though”, she started as she pulled away from Harry, and grabbed the banister. “I mean really, who thought these would be a good idea, I mean, like kids could just fall off and die”.

This caused the group to laugh a little bit, and Hermione had actually started to explain the history, and reasoning behind the magic staircases.

During her rant, Ron took advantage, and leaned over to his friend.

“You into Y/n mate?” he whispered into Harry’s ear, which caused him to blush slightly.

“What?” Harry replied in a whisper yell, slightly taken aback. “No, but she's our friend, I‘d rather she not end up in the hospital wing on her first day” he told his red headed friend, which seemed to be a satisfactory enough answer to end that conversation.

Once the stairs stopped moving, the group continued making their way towards the classroom. Y/n couldn’t help but look around in amazement, and take in the marvel of the school. I can’t believe this school is literally in a castle, and none of these kids seem to think about how cool that is, she thought to herself.

When the group finally got to the classroom, they walked in, and found a table big enough for the four of them to sit at. Y/n looked around, and took notice of the vibe of the classroom. It wasn’t like the rest of the castle, she thought. It seemed to have a more mythical aesthetic, and seemed almost dreamy. She noticed that this class also had the yellow house, which she would have to ask Hermione for the name again later, and she also tried to remember the names of the kids from her house that she had learned. Hmm, she thought, as she looked around. Parvati, Lavender, Seamus, Neville, Dean, she saw a few more kids, but she couldn’t quite remember their names.

Soon enough though, the teacher seemed to arrive, and the class began. The woman, Professor Trewlawney, as Y/n’s friends had so many times mentioned, began rambling about the subject, and Y/n couldn’t help but enjoy the eccentricness of the woman. Even if this class sucks, at least the teacher is cool, she thought to herself, while trying to listen to the teachers rant. 

“So I’m going to pair everyone up for our first activity” Trewlaney said, which made Y/n nervous, since she might get paired with someone she didn’t know.

Y/n nervously waited while Trewlawney called out names in pairs, and started panicking when more people she knew kept getting paired up.

“Y/L/N and Longbottom”.

Y/n tried to think to herself whose last name was Longbottom, when suddenly the kid who’s name she remembered as Neville sat down next to her.

“Hi,” the boy spoke quietly, seemingly nervous. “I’m Neville, I don't know if you remember me from last night, but we briefly met”, he said with a shaky voice.

“Y/n”, the girl said, as she started pulling out the materials needed for the activity. “And yeah, I remember meeting you” she said in a calming voice, which minimized the ball of anxiety that had found its way into Neville’s chest.

Trewlaney made her way around the classroom, handing each student a cup of tea, and telling them not to drink it yet. As soon as she made her way back to the front of the classroom, she started talking.

“Okay Class”, she started as she pushed up her glasses that were sliding off her face. “I want you to quickly drink the tea in your cup, and then have your partner read the leaves”.

Y/n had opened the book the class was using to the page on tea leaves, when she noticed Neville struggling to find it.

“It’s on page 107”

“Sorry I’m taking so long”

“Don’t be sorry, it’s all good” Y/n started, seeing how stressed this poor boy was. “I’d rather wait a little anyways, seeing how many kids burnt their tongues” Y/n joked as she pointed around the room at the kids whose faces were scrunched up in pain.

This elicited a small laugh from Neville, which made Y/n happy. He seemed so nervous, and shy, and she didn’t want him to feel that way, especially because of her. He eventually found the page, so the pair picked up their cups.

“Cheers” y/n said as she held out her cup to Neville.

“Cheers” he said, as the two clinked their cups, and quickly downed the warm drink. 

Looking through the chapter, and then back to Neville’s now emptied cup, Y/n tried to look for the pattern most similar to the bottom of the boys cup. 

“Well”, Neville started out with a shake in his voice, shifting in his seat. “I think it says that there is going to be a big change in your life. I can’t tell if it’s good or bad though”.

Y/n let out a small laugh, thinking about the already massive change in her life she was going through.

“Hmm, pretty accurate” she said through a smile, which caused Neville to give a soft smile himself, finding himself feeling slightly at ease with this new girl.

“I think yours is saying that you’re going to find yourself surrounded by new people” Y/n had said, not quite sure what that meant though. She was about to say something, when she heard a big gasp come from across the room. She turned her head and saw Trewlawney standing above Ron and Harry’s table.

Trelawney started talking about how Harry’s cup had the grim, which symbolized death, and she seemed horrified. Poor Harry, Y/n thought. Not only was everyone looking at him now, but he had the teacher telling him he was going to die. Not that Y/n believed what Trewlawney was saying, but she could definitely see the slight panic in her friends face.

As class ended, Y/n said a quick goodbye to Neville, and then met up with her friends. 

“Y’know what, now I get your point Hermione” Y/n said as she finally caught up with the group. “I mean, first of all, if what she saw was that bad, she should have pulled Harry aside, and told him in private, and secondly, she seemed very overly dramatic about the whole thing”.

“I told you, this class is rubbish” Hermione started, pulling closer to her friend.

“I mean, the class itself was pretty good” Y/n started, “I just think the teacher would be better suited to teach drama, than divination”.

The friends continued to chat as they made their way over to the courtyard, and eventually down the stairs towards the quidditch field, and the forest nearby, getting ready for their next class of what seemed like would be a very long day.


	5. Hippogriffs and Helmets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n and her friends go to their first care of magical creatures class of the year, and learn about hippogriffs. they also attend the rest of their morning classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> same as always, if you guys have any feedback, please let me know. hope y'all enjoy!  
> ___________________________________________________________________________________

Soon enough, the friends had made it outside, and Y/n felt the warming rays of the sun, beaming down on her skin, as a cool September breeze blew some of the y/h/c out of her face. While they were walking on the neat cobblestone pathway, Y/n turned to look behind her, and saw the external view of the castle. Wow, was the only thought she could muster, while staring up at the grandeur of the castle. This school made her little public school in America look like a cheap dollhouse.

“-Y’know” Hermione said while gesturing to Y/n.

“I’m sorry, what did you say” Y/n said to her friend, as she sped up a little to match the pace of the group. “I kind of zoned out”.

“No worries” Hermione told her friend in a cheery voice. “I just said that care of magical creatures should be exciting”.

“Oh yeah definitely” Y/n started. “I mean, like I don’t know how many, or which animals this school has, but like, honestly, learning and playing with any animal is fun, so if it's a magic animal, that's like, even cooler”.

“Well Hagrid’s teaching, so that’ll be interesting” Harry chimed in.

“Who’s Hagrid” Y/n questioned.

“He’s the gamekeeper, but he’s also our friend” Hermione responded quicker than either of the boys.

“He was also the first person from the wizarding world I met, and he was kind of my first friend” explained Harry.

“Well he seems nice” Y/n said while pushing hair out of her face. “Damn, this is a lot of walking, no wonder y’all don’t have a gym class” she huffed in a joking manner.

Harry and Hermione laughed, while Ron just had a confused expression on his face, as he asked what a gym class was, which caused the three teens who went to muggle schools when they were younger, to crack up even more.

The group eventually made it to the far end of the field, and found their way to the rest of the class, and Y/n took notice of the green ties she saw, amongst the red ones, as she realized that they shared this class with the Slytherins. Neat, she thought to herself. Y/n started to look around, and take in her surroundings, noticing the pen, with some bird horse creature thing. Thats fucking awesome, she thought to herself, as she stared in awe, until she was brought back to reality, when she heard her friends arguing with someone.

Y/n turned, and noticed that it was the same dude from yesterday. 

She watched for a second, and saw the back and forth between Harry, and the blonde, and then she walked closer to the action, now able to clearly hear the argument.

“I don’t give a damn what you’re father thinks Malfoy” she watched Harry spit, with hot anger in his voice.

She watched as the boys stared at each other for a second, both of them looking ready to pounce, and attack the other, when she saw a panic start to grow on the blonde's face.

“Dementor, Dementor!” he cried, while pointing to the air behind Harry.

Y/n saw almost everyone else turn, but coming from an American public school she knew better. This was like the oldest trick in the book she thought. He might as well have said “theres gullible written in the sky”. Also, if there were actually dementors, wouldn’t the kids be passing out or something? Y/n just stared at Malfoy with intent, curious to see what would happen next. Him and his little posse pulled up the hoods of their cloaks, and when Harry and the other kids turned back to face him, they pretended to be dementors.

“So funny, haha” Y/n said in a monotone voice as she glared directly in Draco’s eyes.

Draco just gave the girl a dirty look, although truth be told, he was kind of impressed that she wasn’t so easily fooled, like all the other dumb Gryffindors who fell for his little charade.

Before anymore action could occur, Hagrid came out, and started the lesson. 

Y/n listened intently, as Hagrid went over the facts, and background information on the animal in front of her. The animal, which she learned was a hippogriff, was apparently half horse, and half eagle, which led Y/n to smirk to herself, as she wondered how they came to be. Hagrid then asked for a volunteer to ride Buckbeak, which was apparently the name of the Hippogriff, although Y/n thought this was a terrible name, she would keep this thought to herself. Y/n saw her friend Hermione standing right next to her, and leaned over to the girl to talk.

“You could not pay me” she whispered, “to get on that animal without a helmet”.

Hermione chuckled. “Honestly, even with magic, wizards still lack general common sense” she whisper yelled to her friend, which caused both girls to laugh a little.

“I mean for real though” y/n began, “horses are scary enough to be on without a helmet, but a flying horse” she emphasized, while motioning with her hands, “I just see a lawsuit waiting to happen. It seems fun to ride though, just got to take precautions, y’know”.

Both girls continued to chatter, and make sarcastic side comments, as they watched Harry get picked to ride the mystical creature. As he mounted the hippogriff, the girls watched as Buckbeak flew off, Harry in tow, and laughed.

“Damn, he doesn't even have a saddle or anything” Y/n told Hermione.

“Well, I guess it’s good practice for quidditch” Hermione joked, which made the two girls crack up, earning them a confused glare from Ron, who was standing by himself, waiting for his friends return.

The girls watched, as they saw the hippogriff, and the boy on his back, make their return. As soon as he made his way back to the ground, and off the animal, Harry went back over to his friends, his hair tousled by the wind, and a bright smile plastered on his face.

“That was awesome,” he said, eyes bright with joy.

“Did you almost fall off?” Y/n joked.

“Honestly” he panted, “yeah”.

“Ha”, Y/n said in a joking manner to her friend. “You should definitely wear a helmet next time”.

Harry laughed at his friend's joke, but was cut short, when they all turned their heads, at the sound of a scream.

Draco Malfoy was standing, paralyzed by shock, as the Hippogriff smacked his arm, with one of his hooves, or claws, Y/n didn’t really know what to call them, as they kind of looked like both.

The boy was on the ground, groaning in pain, as Hagrid rushed over to his side, and picked him up, almost too easily.

“Class dismissed” Hagrid managed to say, although his voice seemed coated with panic.

As the two were leaving, Y/n heard Draco mumble something, although she couldn’t really tell what it was. Y/n couldn’t help but feel slightly bad for the boy, because even though he seems mean, and annoying, that still looked pretty painful.

Y/n was still in thought, when she felt her arm being pulled, and she noticed her friend Hermione was kind of dragging her along, so she upped her pace a little.

She listened for a while, as Harry and Ron were going back and forth about how funny it was that Malfoy got injured, and how he deserved it, but also being concerned for Hagrid, knowing that Draco won’t let this go.

“I mean, I don’t know” Y/n cut in. “Even if he is an asshole, that still probably hurt a lot”.

“Don’t worry about it,” Ron casually replied. “Madam pomfrey can fix it good as new, within a few hours”.

“Wait for real” Y/n asked, looking at all three of her friends, in amazement.

“Yes” Hermione started, and then delved into a further explanation of the actual magic, and science behind the process, which lost the boy's attention, but Y/n listened intently, thinking to herself how she had to find a book on this, and learn more.

“Damn thats awesome” was all y/n managed to say.

The teens finally made their way back to the inside of the castle, and walked the halls. Y/n reached into her bag, and pulled out her schedule. 

“So” she said, dragging out the vowels, as she looked over the piece of paper. “We have transfiguration next?” She said un assuredly, while looking over at Hermione, who gave her a reaffirming nod.

“Yes, and I’m sure you’ll love it,” Hermione exclaimed. “Professor McGonagall is an excellent teacher”.

“She does give a lot of homework though” Ron retorted.

“It’s not a lot,” Hermione stated in a matter of fact tone, “It’s literally just writing like a page and a half on whatever topic we learned”.

“Dude thats it?” Y/n said. “Y’all are literally complaining about a page and a half?” which earned her a grin from Hermione.

“I mean that's nothing” Y/n continued. “I had to do more than that when I was in fourth grade”. 

The kids went back and forth for the remainder of the walk to class, about how much work is considered a lot, or on muggle schools, and occasionally drifting into other topics.

They walked into class, and Y/n noticed the blue and bronze ties scattered around the room, and realized they had this class with the house she hadn’t met yet; Ravenclaw. Hermione had mentioned to her earlier how she herself was almost put in Ravenclaw, so Y/n assumed they were pretty chill. Speaking of her friend, Hermione waved Y/n over, and Y/n quickly took the seat next to her.

Pulling out her textbook, and some paper and pencil, Y/n watched as McGonagall walked into the room. The older woman started to write something on the board with chalk, when Hermione looked over to her friend, and gave a small whisper laugh.

“What” y/n asked in a whisper, not wanting to get in trouble on her first day of her new school.

“It’s just kind of funny that you're using pencils here” Hermione said back, in an equally quiet whisper.

“It’s more efficient,” Y/n said back.

“True” Hermione replied, and then leaned in closer to Y/n. “But make sure on assignments like homework, and essays, use a pen, so they think you’re using a quill”.

“Thanks for the life hack” y/n joked, and both girls smiled, as they turned to face the board, and copy down their notes.

Around an hour later, McGonagall dismissed the class to go to lunch, and right as she was about to leave, she heard her teacher say something.

“Miss Y/L/N, could you stay behind for a moment”

“Don’t worry, I’ll wait outside” Hermione whispered to y/n, and the girl gave her a nod, as she walked back over to the teachers desk. 

She watched all the other kids file out of the door, and then faced her attention to the teacher, feeling a ball of anxiety wind itself up in her stomach. Apparently, her face gave her away, because McGonagall spoke up.

“Don’t worry dear, you’re not in trouble” the woman said, as she gestured to the chair. Y/n sat down, and looked over at the woman.

“I just wanted to see how you’re first day is going so far” she said as she sat down herself. “I see you’ve already made some friends”.

“Yeah, it's going pretty good” y/n answered, still a little nervous, being one on one with a teacher.

“I just want you to know, if you have any questions, or concerns, you can talk to me, especially since I’m the head of Gryffindor House” the woman told Y/n in an authoritative, but slightly maternal tone. 

“Gotcha” Y/n said, as she stood up, grabbed her bag, and pushed in the chair. 

“Have a good day” McGonagall told the girl as she was leaving.

“Thanks, you too” Y/n said, and with that, she left the classroom.

She immediately spotted Hermione, just a few feet from the door, and went over to the girl. 

“What was that about” Hermione asked Y/n, as the two of them walked towards the cafeteria.

“She just wanted to check in on me, or something like that” Y/n told her friend. “See how my first day was going”.

“Oh good” Hermione said, sounding relieved. “I was scared you might have gotten in trouble, but I was like, that would make no sense, Y/n hasn’t done anything wrong”.

“Hopefully” Y/n started. “I’m still getting used to these rules and stuff, who knows, maybe I’ve committed a felony on accident”.

Hermione laughed, and pulled Y/n in for a side hug, as the two girls walked into the cafeteria. They soon spotted Harry and Ron, who were sitting at a table by themselves, and they quickly made their way over.


	6. Wizards don't have pencils?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n and her friends head to defense against the dark arts class, and learn how to defend themselves against a boggart. Y/n also has a short conversation with none other than Draco Malfoy

At the lunch table, the girls heard Harry and Ron talking about what had happened earlier in the morning, with Professor Trewlawney.

“Don’t worry about it mate” Ron said as he took a bite of his meal. “I wouldn’t trust anything she says”. He took a second to swallow his food, and then continued. “She’s loony, everyone knows it”.

“I wouldn’t say she’s crazy” Y/n said as she sat down next to Harry, “But she’s definitely very eccentric. She was probably just trying to make the lesson more interesting”.

Hermione plopped onto the seat opposite Y/n, and next to Ron.

“It’s not even real Harry, trust me” Hermione said.

Harry looked somewhat comforted, but he was definitely still slightly worried. As they continued to eat their lunch, Y/n looked around the room, and saw Draco, with a sling?

“I thought you guys said that Madam Pomfrey could fix his arm?” Y/n asked her friends, while gesturing to the Slytherin table.

“She can,” Hermione said, now looking at the same table. “I have no clue why he has that sling on”.

“I know why,” Ron said, looking in the same direction as his friends. “You forget the git loves attention”.

“The what?” Y/n asked, having no clue what British slangs mean.

“It’s just like, someone who is really annoying” Harry said as he turned to face Y/n.

“Oh, ok” she said, refocusing her attention on her plate.

Harry was about to say something, when he was interrupted by a certain set of red headed twins.

“Oi it’s Miss America” George said as he nudged y/n jokingly.

“Haha so funny” Y/n replied in a sarcastic tone.

Fred and George sat down at the table and quickly filled their plates.

“So how’re you finding Hogwarts?” Fred started.

“Grand isn’t it” George finished off.

“It’s way bigger than my old school for sure” Y/n began, as the twins listened, while shoving food into their mouth. “I mean, I bet that there’s hundreds of rooms here that aren’t even used”.

“And I would bet Fred and George know where all of them are” Hermione said in a tone that Y/n couldn’t decipher as joking, or annoyed.

“Well of course we do” George said, his face wide with a smile.

“How else do you think we can pull off so many pranks without getting caught?” replied Fred.

“Then how is it that the two of you constantly get yourself in detention?” Hermione retorted.

“Well you can’t get away a hundred percent of the time-” George responded.

“-Only ninety nine” told Fred, as he shot a friendly smile at Hermione.

“We could show them to you” George offered to Y/n, who seemed slightly taken aback by the offer.

“How come you never offered to show them to me” Ron interrupted, before Y/n had a chance to respond.

“She seems more fun” Fred answered, which earned him a slightly angered glare from Ron, which caused the rest of the table to laugh.

“Maybe I’ll have to take you up on that offer” Y/n said, giving a quick smile to the twins, who looked pleased with her answer.

“-And who knows” George began.

“Maybe you could help us with a prank or two while you’re there” Fred nudged Y/n’s arm with his elbow, which earned a short laugh and eye roll from her.

“Absolutely not” Hermione said though not in a yell, definitely not calmly. “You’re not getting Y/n into trouble her first week of school”.

“Okay okay, I won’t do any pranks with them” Y/n said, but then faced the twins, and gave them an over exaggerated wink, which caused them to laugh.

“Besides-” Y/n said, looking at Hermione, “When I break the rules, I’m smart enough not to get caught”.

Hermione smiled at this sentiment, and trusted her friend enough that she dropped the subject.

The rest of the lunch period was spent discussing an array of topics, from talking about the new school year, to the twins going over some pranks they already had planned. However, while talking about their classes, the group landed onto the topic of the new teacher; Professor Lupin.

“-We haven’t had him yet” Harry told the twins.

“Neither have we” George said, “But I heard from some of the Hufflepuffs in our year, that he’s really good”.

“I hope so” Hermione started, sounding enthusiastic. “It would be nice to have a competent Defense Against the dark Arts teacher for once”.

“Damn, way to slam on your old teachers” Y/n joked, which caused a smile from Hermione.

“I don’t mean it like that,” she said shaking her head. “It’s just that all our past professors where-”

“-terrible” Ron said as he cut Hermione off, which caused her to give him an annoyed glare.

“Well we have him next” Y/n said, while looking over the schedule she had pulled out of her bag. “So I guess we’ll find out within the next hour”.

“Speaking of which” Hermione said, “We should get going, or we’re not going to find out”.

The four friends got ready to leave, and rights as Y/n was about to head off, her arm was held back. Turning, she saw Fred leaning in closer to her. 

“Meet us in the South corridor at 7” he whispered.

“No clue where that is” Y/n replied nonchalantly.

“Fine, then meet us in the common room at 6:45” George said.

“Alright” Y/n said, as she left.

A few seconds of speed walking later, and Y/n was able to catch up with her friends.

“What was that about?” Ron asked, being especially curious, since it was his brothers, that Y/n was talking to.

“Oh, they just asked me to hangout with them later” Y/n answered.

“Please be careful,” Hermione urged. “I don’t want you to end up in a detention so early in the school year”.

Y/n gave her worried friend a hug.

“Don’t worry about me-” y/n said in a reaffirming tone, “-besides, I’m a bad bitch, I don’t get caught” she joked, earning a nervous laugh out of Hermione.

As the group walked into their next class, they saw a dresser in the front of the room, near the teachers desk.

“Wonder what’s in there” Ron mumbled, as he took a seat next to Harry.

Y/n and Hermione found an available seat more towards the middle of the classroom, much to Hermione’s disappointment. Once the whole class was sat down, Professor Lupin stood up, just about to start teaching, when he was interrupted.

“Sorry I’m late Professor-” Draco huffed as he walked through the door, two of his peers standing slightly behind him. “I would’ve been here on time, but it took me longer to get here since I’m injured” he said as he gestured towards the sling his arm was resting in.

“Very well, just find a seat and sit down,” Lupin said, and Draco and his friends walked towards the seats.

“Just our luck” Hermione had whispered to Y/n.

Y/n looked over, and realized that Draco was sitting in the desk next to them, with some other Slytherin boy, while the two who walked in with him were seated together, in the back of the room.

Y/n pulled a piece of paper, and a pencil out of her bag, and started to jot down notes about the creature that the professor was going on about, and she was actually very interested. The boggart seemed to be a fearsome monster, she thought to herself, but what if someone's biggest fear is a boggart, would it show its true form? She held that question to herself, not wanting to embarrass herself in front of the other students, in case they happened to already know their answer. As she continued to write down notes, Y/n was hit with a paper ball. When she looked in the direction she was hit from, she saw the face of none other, that the dramatic blonde.

“Y/L/N” Draco whisper yelled, while leaning in Y/n’s direction, to make sure she could hear him.

“What” Y/n said, unamused.

“What the bloody hell is that?” He said, while gesturing to the object in her hand.

“A pencil?” Y/n said, kind of confused.

Do wizards not have pencils? She wondered.

“You’re a mudblood” He asked, a look Y/n couldn’t read was spread on his face.

“Hmm, I don’t know what that means” Y/n said.

“That answers my question” Draco replied, as he turned to smirk at his desk partner.

Confused by this interaction, Y/n looked over at Hermione’s paper to see if she had missed anything, while distracted, and she continued to write down notes.

“Well-” Professor Lupin said as he walked over towards the dresser. “I think it’s time we actually use this information in action. Everyone grab your wands, and line up”.

Y/n looked over at Hermione, who seemed equally confused. 

“Is he really going to make us face our biggest fears in front of this whole class?” Y/n asked her friend.

“I honestly don’t know,” Hermione said, then leaned in closer to her friend. “None of our professors have ever done anything besides give us assignments”.

“You know” Y/n started, as she grabbed her friends arm, and pulled her in the direction she was headed. “Let’s go to the back of the line, just in case”.

Hermione laughed, but didn’t decline or try to stop it from happening. In all honesty, Hermione didn’t really want to have to face her biggest fear in front of her whole class.

“Now class” Professor Lupin exclaimed in a loud voice, so that the whole class could hear him, “Being that there is only one boggart, and a whole bunch of you, we are only going to transform the boggart, not get rid of it. Understand?”.

A series of yes’s later, and he continued.

“Now, when faced with a boggart, to transform it from your worst fear, into something manageable, the spell you want to use is Riddikulus” He said as he paced around the classroom. “Everyone repeat it, Riddikulus”.

The whole room erupted into chorus’s of kids saying Riddikulus, although being that she was also in the back, Y/n heard Draco under his breath murmur “this class is riddikulus” which did cause her to laugh.

Draco noticed, and even though this girl was a mudblood, he couldn’t help but feel a small sense of joy in his chest when he saw her laugh at the joke he made. Maybe it was pride, or maybe it was how she wasn’t extremely cruel to him, but he didn’t hate her, and that was something.

Y/n and Hermione watched together, as student by student, went and faced the boggart. 

“It’s kind of cool in a way though” Y/n said to her friend.

“What is” Hermione replied.

“I mean, like seeing everyone’s fears” Y/n started. “Like, it’s just interesting to see how they differ, y’know”.

“True” was all Hermione replied. Hermione hadn’t even really picked up on that, but now that Y/n had pointed it out to her, she realized that it was actually kind of cool to see how her classmates' fears differed, but how they were able to face them nonetheless. 

Just as Harry was about to go, Lupin jumped in front of him, and the boggart turned into the moon.

“That’s kinda sus, don’t you think” Y/n asked her friend.

“Who knows?” Hermione said. “Maybe it has a deeper meaning”.

“Good point” Y/n said.

After he finished it off, Lupin turned to the class and smiled.

Well, the time is almost up for today’s lesson” he said, as he walked back towards his desk. He gave 5 points to each student who had faced a boggart, which made many kids excited. He then assigned for the class to read the next chapter in their textbook, before the next class, and dismissed them.

As they walked out of class, Hermione and Y/n once again, made their way over to Harry and Ron.

“That was awesome” Ron began, in a delighted tone. “I mean, bloody hell, he was brilliant”.

“I’m just happy he knows what he’s doing,” Hermione interrupted. “We’re actually going to learn something this year”.

“Yeah” Y/n said. “He seems pretty cool, and chill, but like, also smart, and like he knows what he’s doing”.

As the group of friends walked through the corridor to their next class, Harry couldn’t get his mind off the fact that Lupin hadn’t let him go. Why was that? Harry tried to push this out of his mind, as he followed his friends through the halls.


End file.
